This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
The Location Based Service (LB S) is a value added service which obtains the location information such as the geographical coordinates or the geodetic coordinates, of a mobile terminal user, through wireless communication networks of telecommunication mobile operators such as the Global System for Mobile Communication (GSM) networks or the Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) networks, or external locating such as the Global Positioning System, and provides corresponding services supported by the Geographic Information System (GIS) platform, to the user.
Geo-fencing is a kind of application of the LBS. It uses a virtual fence to create a virtual geographic boundary, and when a mobile phone enters or exits a certain geographic area or is active in that area, the mobile phone may receive an automatic notification and an alert. Geo-fencing technology could not only be used with work, life assistant service, child location service, smart home service, and etc., but could be combined with internet and cloud computing technologies to share the fencing information among several users or in the cloud, so as to accomplish more social applications with interactive functions which brings convenience and amusement to the life of people. With the development of technologies, apart from GPS or network, multiple kinds of technologies like Bluetooth, Wireless Fidelity (WIFI), and etc., can be used to assist in positioning for geo-fencing, which could improve the positioning precision but lower the power consumption as much as possible. As such, geo-fencing would certainly be widely used.